Save Murdock
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: Face has some training in mind for Amy. Written in response to the ATSB Challenge - Free Murdock.


**Title: Save Murdock**

**Author: Billy**

**Summary**: Face has some training in mind for Amy. (Written in response to the ATSB Challenge - Free Murdock.)

**Ratings**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the A-Team and I've not made a penny from this – I just do it for the Jazz!

* * *

XXXXXXXX

"Okay, kid, look at this as an initiation test." Face smiled, standing with Amy by her car outside the VA.

"A what?" Amy looked at Face, arms crossed, narrowing her eyes. This certainly wasn't what she'd expected when Face had called her at the office. It being a slow news day, she'd tired of the boredom and trying to make herself look busy, and jumped at the chance to tag along with the team. Now she wasn't so sure.

"It's your turn to go spring Murdock, kid."

"What? Me - by myself?"

"We'll see if you can think on your feet. You're going to have to do it a lot while riding with the team, so let's see you in action. Think of it as training."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Did Hannibal actually suggest this?" Amy asked, suspiciously. She was very quickly learning not to trust a word that came out of Face's mouth, especially when he gave that smile, which he was wearing right now.

"It'll give you some practice. And besides, it'll be a change from me springing Murdock."

Amy rolled her eyes. "You don't want to go in there, do you?"

Face shrugged. "We've had a lot of jobs close together, so the nurses are probably getting used to my face by now…." He rubbed his chin.

"Oh, I would have thought that was a good thing," she said sarcastically. "I thought you'd love the nurses pandering to your every whim." Face grinned back at the teasing. But her nerves got the better of her; realising Face was being deadly serious. "But what if I can't do it?"

"Then I get to tell Hannibal he owes me fifty bucks."

Amy huffed. That filled her with determination. She walked around to the trunk of her car. Face watched, smiling, as she popped the trunk and rummaged through the junk she always seemed to have in her car. She smiled confidently at Face, waving a pair of red three-inch stiletto heeled shoes in his direction. His smile wavered, momentarily. She removed her boots, throwing them in the trunk, and put on the shoes. Watching Face run a hand through his hair, she felt confident now – but only a tiny bit. Inside, her heart was pounding with nerves.

"Good luck," Face said, waving her off, leaning casually against her car.

"Oh, Face, I don't need luck." Amy quickened her pace, striding towards the entrance, though she was feeling very nervous. Deep down she wished for all the luck she could get, but she'd show him and his goddamn initiation test. If he thinks she's just some skirt, she'd show him what this skirt could do. She took a deep breath and entered the hospital, heading for the main reception area.

Amy knew where Murdock's room was, as she'd visited him a few times now - that was the easy part. The hard part was getting him out with her. As a reporter, it couldn't happen, not unless taking a stroll around the grounds counted, so she'd have to disguise herself. After all, that was Face's test - to see if she could think on her feet. Well, she'd tried a few acts in her time, to get access to information and people, and she usually pulled it off.

However, the person she had to get around was usually male.

"Hello, can I help you?" the receptionist asked, looking up from her desk. She was a plump woman in her fifties. From her smile she seemed friendly enough, not one of those miserable stern types you could get, making Amy feel more confident.

"Yes, it's my first day. I've been sent from the agency to cover the…" Amy glanced at the clock on the wall to check the time, "…afternoon shift on the psychiatric ward. You're apparently a nurse short?"

"Um, I didn't think we were." The nurse frowned, flicking through some paperwork on her desk. Amy mentally prepared herself for the next stage of her scam. "I know they're a nurse short in Orthopedics though."

"Oh! Uh… yes, that's it, Orthopedics. That's the one," Amy said, trying to hide her surprise that she'd been given an easier way in. "I got some garbled message on my machine."

"I've got Andrews… Denise Andrews on my list."

"Yes, that's me!" Amy replied, cheerfully. "I'm Denise."

"Okay, well you look like you need a uniform, Denise." The nurse gave an encouraging smile. "I'll let Orthopedics know you're on your way."

"Yes, okay, thank you," she said, trying not to show any excitement that her little scam could actually be working. "Where do I get the uniform from again?" Just get a uniform on, lose herself in the crowded hospital and she could pull this off. She could do it.

"Down the corridor, through the double doors and you'll see the store on your left." The nurse gestured as she spoke. "The staff locker rooms are opposite so you can get changed in there."

"Thank you," Amy glanced at the nurse's name badge, "Doris, for all your help." Amy turned on her heel and hurried down the hall, with no intention of returning to see Doris or heading to Orthopedics, wherever that was.

Well, she'd done it. Proved she could think on her feet, and act on every scrap of luck that was thrown her way. She was in the hospital. Maybe she was learning a thing or two from Face. Now she just had to get to Murdock…. Something about not counting chickens before they'd hatched gnawed at her though. It wasn't over yet.

Finding the store easily, Amy picked out a uniform. Screwing her nose up at its horrendous design, she decided to go for a dress size smaller than normal, hoping it would be more flattering. In an emergency, using her femininity might aid their escape.

Heart still pounding, fearing she'd be found, Amy hurried into the changing room opposite and donned her uniform. As expected, it was a little tight, but it complemented her slim figure nicely. The dress length was cut just above the knee, so with her red stilettos it enhanced her long tanned legs. Realistically, a nurse would never wear shoes like these. They were hardly practical but they looked better than the boots she'd been wearing, giving her more confidence too. She made a mental note to have more sensible shoes on hand in the trunk of her car, however.

She tied her long hair back with a clip she had in her purse and put on her nurse's hat. With one last glance in the mirror, she made her final adjustments, undoing a couple of the top buttons, and reapplying some lipstick. She wasn't sure if the outfit suited her, but hoped it would do for her purpose. At least if they didn't believe she was a nurse, maybe she'd fool them long enough into believing she was a kiss-o-gram or something as a fall back. Amy shuddered. Don't go there.

Amy bagged her clothes and purse up in a plastic bag she'd found in the cupboard. On her way to Murdock's room, she found a suitable place on the ward to hide the bag so that she could grab it on the way out.

"Nurse," a male voice called.

Amy jumped and turned to find a doctor standing beside her.

"Has Mr Jennings had his medication this afternoon?"

"Oh, um… I've just started my shift. Sorry, I'm new here but I can go and check."

"No, no, don't worry. I'll check his chart myself." The doctor sighed heavily.

Amy turned and sighed with relief, although she had the distinct feeling the doctor hadn't been happy with her lack of knowledge. The quicker she got out of this hospital and uniform, the better.

Hurrying along the corridor, her mind on Murdock's room, Amy had to stop abruptly as a nurse came out of a room in front of her.

"Oh, have you just started your shift?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, my first shift," Amy answered, anxiously, trying not to show her impatience. The nurse frowned, looking Amy up and down. Amy figured the nurse probably didn't approve of her inappropriate look. "Uh… they didn't have a uniform my size, and the larger ones were too large, if you know what I mean." Amy nervously fiddled with her uniform, hoping the nurse would buy her story.

The nurse shrugged her shoulders. "Rather you than me, honey," she said lightening her tone. Amy chuckled, playing along. "Where are you heading?"

"I was just about to check on a…" Amy paused to make it seem more realistic, "Captain Murdock?"

"Yes, HM Murdock."

"Yes, that's him. Apparently he's under the weather. A doctor asked me to check on him."

The nurse nodded, checking a chart. "Yes, okay. Room 104," she confirmed, as she pointed down the hall. "He's had his meds, so just go see what he wants."

Amy nodded. As the nurse walked off in the opposite direction, Amy briskly headed towards Murdock's room.

"This is too easy," she said quietly to herself.

She turned the corner and stopped dead. Two uniformed men stood in the corridor outside Murdock's room. She recognised one of them.

Lynch.

Crap.

Amy ducked into the closest room and closed the door. A patient groggily sat up in his bed. Damn.

"Is it time for my meds, Nurse?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh, no, no…" Amy winced. "Just thought I'd come and check on you, see how you are."

"Well, that shot you gave me earlier seems to have suppressed those… uh… dreams… a little."

Amy nodded. Suddenly, she felt totally out of her element, but thought if she just let the guy talk, that might look like the right way to approach this. He'd believe she was a nurse and not raise an alarm. She stayed by the door, trying to listen to what might be happening outside in the corridor.

Had Face known Lynch was in the building and that's why he'd sent her in? Amy pursed her lips. Face wouldn't do that to her, would he? They hadn't seen any MP units and Lynch wasn't exactly subtle. She sighed. Or did Lynch arrive while Amy was getting changed? Would Face have seen the MPs and had to run, leaving her alone, or was he sticking around, risking capture? Amy closed her eyes. Or had he already been captured?

"Nurse?"

"Yes," Amy replied softly, remembering she was in a patient's room. Shaking off those thoughts, she turned to look at the man in bed. He was probably the same age as Face or Murdock, but he looked miserable and run down, making it harder to tell.

"Are you busy? Would you mind staying with me for a while?"

"Uh -"

"It would be good to have someone to talk to. I don't get many visitors… and the doctors always seem so busy…"

"Um…" She saw the desperation in the man's face. "Of course." Amy took a seat beside the man's bed, now wishing she'd chosen a larger uniform. "I'm a little new here, trying to get used to names. You are?"

"Henry." The man smiled, obviously pleased to have a visitor by his bed. "And what's your name, Nurse?"

Did she lie to him? Could she afford to give him the truth? He wanted her trust… She grinned falsely. "Uh… Nurse Andrews," Amy said, cheerfully, trying to keep her anxiety in check. "So Henry, what would you like to talk about?"

To Amy's surprise he started talking about why he was in the VA. She could tell he was skirting around the edges of some things, but he obviously felt confident enough to discuss parts of his nightmares and how they seemed to be coming less frequently, thanks to the help he was receiving at the VA.

Amy listened, guiltily, with a feeling of invading this man's privacy. She had no right to be here listening to this. She swallowed. Well, what was said in this room would stay in this room…. But it certainly gave her some insight as to what the guys might have been through…. Why Murdock was in this hospital when at times she felt he certainly didn't look like he needed to be. Henry's words opened her eyes.

Thirty-five minutes had passed and she could see Henry was tiring. She was worried he might think she was obsessively looking at her watch, but he didn't seem to notice. She'd been with him way too long, and Face could be worrying, or captured, but she hadn't had the heart to interrupt him so that she could leave.

Even though she'd been concentrating on Henry's words, her anxiety had grown. With every minute that she watched passed, she'd been mulling over the different scenarios that could be going on outside of the VA with Face and Lynch.

"Henry, why don't you get some rest now, okay?" Amy pulled up the sheets, as Henry sank into his bed. She felt an urgency now to get to Murdock.

"Thanks, Nurse."

"Not a problem." Amy left his bedside and went to the door, checking the corridor before coming out of the room. Luck was with her; no one was outside the room. With nervous glances over her shoulder she headed towards Murdock's room.

"Nurse!" Amy winced before turning around to the see who was calling her. To her relief it was the nurse she'd bumped into earlier. "Have you checked on Murdock yet?"

"Ah, no, just about to. Henry caught me in room 102."

"Oh God, did he give you the 'I'm lonely' spiel?" the nurse asked sympathetically.

"Um… yes, yes he did."

The nurse chuckled, shaking her head. "He had you in there all this time? Damn, that man likes to talk about his problems, don't he?" Amy nodded with a grimaced smile. "Well, don't let me stop you - go check on Murdock."

With relief, Amy quickly turned, not needing to be told twice. She was starting to feel her luck was running out and the sooner she was in Murdock's room the better. She'd just have to be cautious as to whether Lynch was still around.

She peeped through the small square window in Murdock's door, pleased to see only Murdock in his room, engrossed with his arcade machine. She knocked on the door before entering.

"I've had my meds, Nurse," Murdock called out, not looking away from the arcade machine his was playing, occasionally cursing at it.

"Murdock, it's me, Amy!"

He glanced over, back to the arcade screen, then back at Amy. His mouth opened.

"Oh yeah! Holy…"

"I've come to get you out."

"I can see that! Wow!" Murdock didn't hide his shocked expression. Amy pulled at her uniform, feeling self-conscious.

"I would have been here sooner, but I saw Lynch was outside your room and had to hide. What did he want?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah… Lynch. Don't worry, he didn't stay long. This time I gave him the old silent treatment." Murdock grinned, holding up a piece of paper with large handwriting on it, which read, 'I'm in a silence-athon, can't answer you. Sorry.' Amy rolled her eyes.

"Where's Face?" Murdock asked, folding up the piece of paper.

"Oh, don't ask," Amy replied flatly. "Just get your stuff together, will you? I've taken so much longer than I should have - got stuck talking to a patient."

"Which one? No, no, wait a minute let me guess… uh…"

"Henry."

"Hey, you spoilt the game!"

"Murdock!" Amy placed her hands on her hips, impatiently. "And will you quit staring!"

"Sorry, can't help it, not quite used to seeing…" Amy glared at him. Murdock nodded, and quickly grabbed a bag from under his bed.

"Hey, all I can say is that I wish more of the nurses looked like you, Chica. That would make my stay here much more pleasurable."

"Do I look okay?"

Murdock cleared his throat. "Fine, Amy, real fine! In fact if I say any more, I'm likely to get in trouble with the colonel." Murdock winked, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Amy could only assume he was packed and ready to go. "Did Face put you up to this?" He gestured towards the uniform.

"No he didn't!" Amy frowned. "Well, not technically 'this'." She shook her head. "Initiation apparently." Murdock frowned. "It's a long story, I'll tell you once we're out of here."

After Amy had checked the corridor was clear, they both walked out of his room. Walking swiftly, she nearly bumped into an oncoming doctor as they turned the corner, stopping just in time, Murdock catching her arm.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"Nurse, where are you taking Captain Murdock?"

"Uh… He's feeling under the weather, Doctor, needs some fresh air," Amy replied, laying on her best innocent smile at the doctor. Well, if it worked for Face, she had to try it. Murdock gave him a suffering look and some grumbling to confirm he'd asked to go outside.

"Oh, I see." The doctor smiled. "Well, if you have any problems, Nurse…"

"Nurse Andrews, Doctor," she answered a little more flirtatiously.

The good doctor gave her another smile. "Here's my number, Nurse Andrews," he said, writing on the back of his business card, "if you should need anything further."

"Thank you," Amy looked at the card, "Doctor Burnett." Amy slipped the card into her top pocket, smiling once again at the doctor. She was starting to enjoy her little act. Murdock cleared his throat, quickly reminding Amy of her quest. Amy took Murdock's arm and started walking past Doctor Burnett, who stood momentarily watching them.

"That was close," she said, breaking the silence once the doctor was out of earshot.

"Well, he should lose his license," Murdock said angrily. "How unprofessional."

"Why?"

"Handing you his private number like that -"

"He didn't, did he?" Amy stopped momentarily and looked at the card. She grinned, not listening to Murdock's rant about the doctor, something about the rumours being true. She tucked the card back into her uniform's top pocket feeling rather confident. Another trick up her sleeve for Face. "Oh, Murdock, stop overreacting! Admittedly it wasn't very professional, but hardly against the law."

As they went along the corridor, she grabbed her bag from behind the potted plant, relieved to find it still there.

"Here, hold this!" She gave Murdock the plastic bag.

"What's in it?"

"My clothes! And as soon as I can, I'm getting changed back into them."

"Shame, I was enjoying the naughty nurse look on you -"

"Murdock!"

As Amy and Murdock walked out of the VA, they quickened their pace, following the path through the front gardens. Once they were clear from view, the pair of them started to walk swiftly around the building to the side, where Amy's car was parked. And hopefully Face would be waiting, not scared off by Lynch or worse, captured.

Removing her shoes, she and Murdock started to run. Amy felt relief as she saw her car and Face in the driving seat. Their urgency to reach the car increased when an alarm bell started ringing from inside the hospital.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Face sat up straighter in the car, starting the engine, as he noticed Murdock and a nurse running towards him.

Face watched in surprise as Amy jumped into the car beside him. Breathing heavily, she slammed the passenger door and threw her shoes into the back of the car. He stared at her, stunned.

"Howdy, Faceman!" Murdock said, quickly getting in the backseat of the car, shoving a plastic bag beside him. "Lynch is in the vicinity - have you seen him?"

Face chuckled hesitantly, frowning at Murdock. He hadn't seen a sign of any MPs. Maybe Lynch was getting good in his old age but he doubted of that. Lynch was too clumsy. Maybe he'd let his own guard down, become too complacent? No, he was sure he would have seen an MP car if there had been one. Wouldn't he?

Murdock patted Face's shoulder. "You're lucky. That man couldn't find an elephant if he was looking in a zoo."

Face turned his attention to Amy, looking her up and down.

"What?" she asked, innocently, pulling at her skirt, her breath starting to calm.

"Nothing."

"Face, don't just sit there - drive!" Amy said, anxiously. "Lynch could be anywhere!"

As Face quickly glanced away from Amy, to the road in front, he hit the gas and the engine revved loudly, the car not moving an inch.

"Helps if you put it in drive, Faceman," Murdock said, sarcastically, pointing at the gearstick still stuck in neutral.

"I know, I know!" Face replied, shifting the gear into drive and quickly driving the car away.

Face was amazed by Amy's appearance - a complete transformation of how she'd walked into the hospital. As she'd sat down, her skirt length had shortened, showing more of her thighs. He quickly turned his attention back to the road ahead. He now had a pretty good idea what lengths Amy was prepared to go to for a scam... He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Taking off the nurse's hat, she unclipped her hair and shook it out, so that it was trailing back over her shoulders. Face was smiling as he watched her throw the grip and hat on the backseat. He heard her sigh deeply.

Once out into the busy streets, lost amid the city traffic, Face slowed the car as they approached an intersection. He was relieved that the two of them were safe. He'd started to wonder what the hell was taking so long and had been considering giving Amy five more minutes before going into the VA himself. He'd worried he'd put a little too much pressure on her and she needed bailing out, but he was glad to see she'd pulled it off.

"Hey, Face, be careful. Remember, Lynch is around," Amy warned.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen any signs of MPs."

"Face, he is," she replied, sharply. "Trust me."

Face chuckled. "Did you guys make this Lynch story up just because Amy took so long?" he asked suspiciously, looking up into the rearview mirror, to talk to Murdock. "Huh, Murdock?"

"I got caught with another patient," Amy poked Face in the ribs, "trying to hide from Lynch."

"Ow." Face scowled at her.

"And this patient wanted to talk to someone." Amy scowled back. "It felt like the whole damn hospital wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, kid. Your first scam didn't work, so you had to think of another one. A shorter one by the looks of it." Face glanced at her with an eyebrow raised, referring to her uniform. "No, I'm not buying this Lynch story. Sorry."

Amy clicked her tongue. "Murdock, tell him," she said, crossly, turning around to look at Murdock.

With one hand, Murdock zipped his lips closed; the other held up the crumpled piece of paper that he'd showed her earlier.

Amy rolled her eyes and sat forward.

"Here, Face, you might want this." Amy took a business card from the top pocket of her uniform and passed it to him. Perplexed, Face took the card. "Thought you might want to add it to your collection."

"Doctor Burnett, hey?" Face raised an eyebrow. "Sure you don't want to keep this? It's got his number on it."

"Are you kidding? The guy was about twenty years older than me and a real creep." She shook herself as if disgusted with the idea.

Face put the card into his jacket pocket. Amy was right; another for his scams. It was always good to have business cards that were linked to real people. Meant if they were followed up, they usually stuck - well, for a while.

"So, really, what took you so long?" He smiled. He couldn't help teasing.

She frowned with frustration, then a smile crept over her face he didn't like so much. A little too confident for his liking.

"You never said I had a time limit, Face, so just make sure I'm there when you hand Hannibal your fifty bucks, okay?"

**~ end ~**


End file.
